All gone and Alone pt1
by Darkgothqueen
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Julianne who losses her mother to a fatal incident that goes world wide, her and Kara go in search of her Grandfather and sister to see if they are alright and if so they must all leave the US. Let me know if you like it ! Yes i cried when i wrote this mostly because Isabel is my moms name and Julianne mines, so i'm writing a Story on my nightmare


_It was a Friday Morning Julianne had just woken up from sleeping, a kiss being placed on her cheek she smiles and opens her eye's she see's her mother and hugs her " Morning sweetheart." her mom said to her, her eye's were brown and she wore her Burger King uniform. Her mom was never well, she was very sick, she couldn't eat or gain weight without dropping it the day after her back always hurt and she was always depressed. " Morning mom." she says back sitting up " Are you going to work today? " she asked looking at her mom hoping she didn't have to go but knew if she was wearing the uniform that she was going to go, with a smile her mom nods her head " Yes i am going to work today but don't worry i should be back around 4:00PM okay? " she said Julianne sighed but nods " Okay..." her mom smiles and walks to the door " Oh, i already feed Kara and cleaned her Stall, so just watch her and feed her around 12:00 okay." she says walking out of the door, Julianne nods her head before getting up and walking out of her room to watch her mom get into the car and wave bye to her " I love you." she said with her sweet smile, Julianne smiled back and waved bye as well " Bye ! I love you to!" she said before her mom drove off._

Once she was gone Julianne sighs her smile disappearing , she never got to hang out with her mom and it saddened her, turning she walks back into the house, she was home alone. Her Grandpa, and Stepdad were all out, Stepdad in New jersey working as a helper to his sister, Julianne walked back to her room and sat down on her bed pulling out her laptop to get started in school work, she was homeschooled now that she lived out in Laxohatchee FL, Julianne stares at the laptop before looking to the TV and turning it on she left the show Spongebob on, it was childish but she really loved that show. She soon heard her horse neigh and got up to go check on her, walking outside her moms bathroom door she walks to the barn, it was a lime green with some forest green not your regular red barn, there were 10 stall Kara was in the #9 stall but there was no other horses there, she walks to the stall and smiles petting her " Hey girl whats wrong want to go out in the paddock?" she asked her horse neighing and bobbing it's head a couple times, smiling she opens the stall slightly and places the halter on before taking her to a paddock with a large tree in the middle, she then lets her go and watches her run happily in the paddock. As soon as she was done there she turns and walks back to the house and goes back in through her moms bathroom door and walks to her room again sitting down.

Her head lifts as she hears various screaming on TV and a News reporter frantically speaking " I urge all citizens to stay in their homes until we can figure out why we are having all these unexplained killing and murdering, people are frantically driving past others to get away from all of the killings ! Many people have been run over, shot at and brutally ripped apar-" the news reporter was cut off as Julianne shut the TV off and began to worry, Just where these killings happening, was her mom okay? What about her Grandpa and sister?! All these questions popped into her mind but she remained where she was waiting. Hours later it was 4:00 the time her mom should be coming home, she hopped she was alright, she sat on her bed waiting, she then decides to go outside and put Kara back in her stall. Walking out she goes to the paddock gate and calls out to her " Kara, Kara lets go in and get some grain!" she said the horse quickly running over, Julianne opens the gate and grabs her halter leading her back to her stall and closing it before getting her, her grains. Once that was done with she walked back to the house and into her room, she sat there on her bed staring at the ceiling she soon fell asleep waking a few minutes later around 7:00PM, Julianne sat up and looked around " Mom?" she asked and got up walking to her moms room but finds it empty "...Mom?" she said again and decides to go check in the barn, maybe she was there "Mom?Mom are you here?" she asked walking into the barn but it was silent other then the horses puff of air.

Sighing Julianne walked back to the house going to the front to find no cars not even her Grandfathers, she stood out there waiting hours and hours, but no one came. The sun then rose, Julianne staring at the empty space, she then decides to go check her mom's job she walked decides to take Kara figuring it would be better horse back, running to the barn she quickly takes Kara out and puts her on the cross ties before tacking her up, placing her saddle pad, and saddle on the last thing she put on was the bridal, she made sure everything was tight before mounting onto her horses back and giving a soft click. Kara began to move to the open gate and turned left trotting down the dirt road soon making it to a bridge and crossing it as she took another long road down an intersection, there were no cars and no signs of life around. Julianne walked rode down the empty sidewalk looking to all the houses, there were things blown around such as paper, plastic bags, boxes littered on the ground along with toys and clothing. Her eye's soon fell on the Burger King her mom worked at and picked up speed to get there, once there she noticed her moms car still there and hops off of her horses back tying her slightly to a tree and running into the Burger King, when she opened the door she was shocked at what she saw, people dead and lying around the ground ripped and cut in pieces, quickly she looked around " Mom? Mom?...Mom?!" she went into the back where only the workers could be and freezes, tears coming to her eye's as the sight of her dead mothers body lied on the ground, she looked like she had been strangled and stabbed.

She quickly runs over to her and falls to her knees infront of her " Mom! Mom please wake up !" she cried gently cradling her mothers head to her chest tears rolling down her cheeks, she knew she wouldn't wake up, she was cold and hard, everything was stiff on her, she saw the phone in her mothers hands and took it turning it on she see's her moms last text to her blood prints covering where she had been typing.

**To: Julianne**

**From: Isabel**

Baby i'm sorry i won't be coming home, there was an incident at work and i'm afraid i won't be getting to you, please take Kara, your Grandfather and find your sister and leave the U.S.A It's not safe here, I'm sorry i know i said i'd always be there and you know i never break my promises but i'm sorry i cannot keep this one but please know i love you and always will. God bless you sweetheart and may he keep you safe. Love mom.

_At this point tears streamed down Juliannes face and dropped on the cellphone, she looked down to her mom and hugged her " I love you...i'm so so sorry...i wish i could have saved you..." she said. After a few hours Julianne had taken and buried her mom under a beautiful oak tree and just stood there for awhile Kara nudging her as she tried to comfort the girl, Julianne turned and hugged Kara. She knew she had to leave but at the same time didn't want to save herself. But after a few minutes of crying she mounted her horse again and began to ride away from the oak tree, she was hurting inside at the thought of being safe as her mom was killed, they rode in silence no sound but wind and rain that began to fall. Everyone was gone and she was...Alone_


End file.
